Candy Kaiju
- | characters = Cat, Bubblegum Troll | champion = N/A | new = | released = August 13, 2014 | difficulty = Somewhat hard | previous = Bonkers Bakery | next = Fanciful Fort }} Candy Kaiju is the 26th episode of Dreamworld and the second episode of World Five of Dreamworld. This episode was released on August 13, 2014. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Pudding Pagoda. Story Before episode: Tiffi is dressed as Gumzilla (that she is called as Tiffzilla) while the Bubblegum Troll screams and the cat laughs. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Cake bombs are added. They can be very dangerous because destroying a cake bomb does affect the moon scale. Hence, removing cake bomb will cause an instant game over, unless there are roughly the same number of the two candy colours on the moon scale on the board. In addition, the board will be refilled with candies after that, but you have absolutely no control over the cascades that happen after the board refills. This can also cause a game over. Levels Candy Kaiju has four somewhat hard-hard levels: 367, 372, 378, and 379 and one insanely hard level: level 376. Overall, it is a bit harder the previous episode, Bonkers Bakery, but much easier than its reality counterpart, Pudding Pagoda. } | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |25 | style="text-align: center;" |20,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |30,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |50 | style="text-align: center;" |15,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |50 | style="text-align: center;" |145,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |45 | style="text-align: center;" |180,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |30,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |45 | style="text-align: center;" |40,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |50 | style="text-align: center;" |15,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |45 | style="text-align: center;" |45,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |} Gallery TabberCSS Story= Candy_Kaiju_background.png|Candy Kaiju background Candy Kaiju-bg Animating.gif|Candy Kaiju background (animation) |-| Levels= Dream366.png|Level 366 - |link=Level 366/Dreamworld Dream367.png|Level 367 - |link=Level 367/Dreamworld Dream368.png|Level 368 - |link=Level 368/Dreamworld Dream369.png|Level 369 - |link=Level 369/Dreamworld Dream370.png|Level 370 - |link=Level 370/Dreamworld Dream371.png|Level 371 - |link=Level 371/Dreamworld Dream372.png|Level 372 - |link=Level 372/Dreamworld Dream373.png|Level 373 - |link=Level 373/Dreamworld Dream374before.png|Level 374 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 374/Dreamworld Dream374after.png|Level 374 - (After candies settle) Dream375.png|Level 375 - |link=Level 375/Dreamworld Dream376.png|Level 376 - |link=Level 376/Dreamworld Dream377.png|Level 377 - |link=Level 377/Dreamworld Dream378before.png|Level 378 - (Before liquorice swirl settle)|link=Level 378/Dreamworld Dream378after.png|Level 378 - (After liquorice swirl settle) Dream379.png|Level 379 - |link=Level 379/Dreamworld Dream380nerf.png|Level 380 - |link=Level 380/Dreamworld Trivia It is because of pronunciation (pronounced as "K'andi '''K'aiju"). *This is the fourth episode to contain the word "Candy", the first three are Candy Town, Candy Factory, and Candy Clouds, and the first one in Dreamworld. *It appears that Tiffi and the Bubblegum Troll have switched places from Reality to Dreamworld. *In Japanese language, the word '''Kaiju (怪獣) means monster or beast. *On Facebook, the pagoda in the background of this episode is shorter than the one in its reality counterpart. It is of the same size on the map, but with eastern lanterns on the trees around. The mobile version uses the same manner of simply placing Tiffi (not in Gumzilla outfit) and the Cat at the background. *Like Moonshot Molars, this episodes easiest level: 377, is the hardest one in its reality counterpart Category:World Five (Dreamworld) Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Somewhat hard episodes